Obsession
by NotTophMelonLord
Summary: Sonny's got an obsession. And It's not Chad. How does Chad feel about Sonny's obsession with Doctor Who? xx Channy xx


Chad was getting frustrated.

Sonny barely ever hung out after rehearsal anymore, she was always rushing home, and whenever she was at work between rehearsal, she had her iPod glued to her face as she watched something. He knew it wasn't Mackenzie Falls either, because all he could hear when he went past was someone blabbing about_ aliens_ of all things.

He never had a chance to fight with her, or tease her or anything really, because she was never listening. He missed it.

So on the first Friday of April, he tracked her down. She was on her iPod again, and she was saying the lines exactly in time to the actors.

"Who da man?" She exclaimed, her characteristic grin in place. "Oh... i'm never saying that again. Fine." She continued, giggling at the end.

He walked behind her, leering over her shoulder. A man was on the screen with scruffy looking dark brown hair, blue-green eyes and ripped clothes. He didn't see what was so impressive about this show at all.

A red head fainted behind him, and he turned and ran to her side.

"_No! Amy! You've gotta hold on, Amy, don't sleep, you've got to stay awake, please!"_

What the heck? She hadn't looked tired a second ago? Did she have some sort of disease? It looked like they were in a hospital...Yeah, that must be it.

"_Doctor!" _the brown haired man jabbed the other man in the shoulder.

Aha! He'd been right! Chad smirked to himself. Of course he had, he was Chad Dylan Cooper.

"So what, you like watching shows about Hospitals then?" Chad asked suddenly.

Sonny screamed and Jumped.

Chad covered his ears. "Careful, Chad Dylan Cooper's ears are worth billions!"

Sonny glowered at him, and paused the show. "You shouldn't sneak up on people like that," She glared, her hand over her heart. "You scared me half to death."

"Only half? Guess i'll have to do it again then," He smirked.

She clenched her fists. "Just, shut up," She muttered. "Besides, it's not about hospitals. It's about adventures through time and Space with an alien man who calls himself the Doctor. This is my favourite regeneration yet," She grinned. "Matt Smith is so hot. I mean, I thought David Tennant was irreplaceable-And I guess he still is-but Matt is really awesome!" She bounced in her seat excitedly. "And Amy Pond makes a great companion!"

"You've lost me." Chad said distastefully. "Whatever you're on about sounds utterly boring."

"Wha-Doctor Who isn't boring!" She exclaimed angrily.

"Doctor Who?" Chad asked sceptically. "Oh god, Sonshine, you really are becoming boring."

"I am no-You called me Sonshine," She frowned at him.

He quickly covered up for it. "No I didn't. I guess you aren't so boring that you've lost your imagination yet."

She gritted her teeth. "Just go away!"

"I will!" He shouted at her.

"Good!" She shouted back.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

He stomped off in the other direction, and suddenly he realized that this fight wasn't fun, like the others. Sonny honestly seemed hurt.

He sighed, grabbing his car keys out of his pocket.

Nothing was easy anymore.

So off he drove to the DVD store.

0-Channy-0

Sonny frowned, and for the first time since she'd gotten into Doctor Who, she couldn't follow along with the scenes. She didn't even cry when Rory died the first time. She was too distracted. Had he really sought her out just to make her feel like an Idiot with an over-active imagination? She'd been sure he'd said 'Sonshine'...But maybe she was wrong. It gave her a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Was she really boring? God, she hoped not. If she was losing her touch, she'd just _die_.

Rolling over on her bed, she sat up and paused the episode of Doctor Who she'd been watching.

Connie peeked her head in the room. "Sonny, sweetheart, someone's here to see you."

Sonny sat up, forced a smile and followed her mother out to the living room, where, to her great surprise, Chad stood.

"I was wrong. I'm sorry." He said, smiling apologetically. He then pulled something from behind his back. "I met the director, and, well, I managed to get this. You can't tell anyone that you have it though, because If you do the Director could be sued and it's pretty obvious you don't want that to happen.

"What is it?" Sonny asked, touched that he'd gone to this trouble for her.

"It's the Christmas special. Flying sharks." He smiled.

"Have you watched it?" She asked, surprised.

"Well, all of the latest season at least. It took me all day. It's pretty good though." He admitted. "So do you want it?"

Sonny beamed and ran forward to take the dvd from his hands. "Thankyou, Chad! Really," She hugged him tightly. And then grabbed his hand. "I hope you don't mind watching it again, i just think it'll be nice to have the whole Chad Dylan Cooper experience," She joked.

He smiled genuinely at her, and agreed.

They sat watching the episode, and once it was over, Chad stood and stretched.

"Better head home, I have to do an interview in the morning," He murmured.

She nodded, smiling. "Thanks for staying, Chad."

"It was fun," He shrugged.

Connie watched as the two walked through the lounge and out the front door. She just smiled.

"So i'll see you tomorrow?" Chad confirmed, smiling.

"Sure." Sonny nodded.

"Uh, bye then." Chad said awkwardly, turning to walk away.

"Wait, Chad!"

He spun around. She kissed his cheek quickly, then blushing madly, she stepped back into her house, shut the door, and slid down it.

Chad stared at the shut door for a few moments, before stepping away from it and walking down the pathway. He got into his car, stuck the key in the ignition, and then slowly, a grin etched it's way across his face, and his hand raised to touch his cheek where her lip's had been.

Sonny's lips.

Boy was he going to sleep well tonight.

**Fin**

**000**

**Oookies. Thankyou to my Beta, I was glad for the helping hand! If you review, I'll give you lots and lots of Matt Smith and Chad Cookies. Although...I might...Unexpectedly run out...If i get hungry for a hottie on a cookie anytime soon... ;)**


End file.
